Bride-To-Be
by Kiatruuu
Summary: Hermione's getting married, is it really what she wants? Or she'll end up running away from the day every girl ever dreamed of doing.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter

Note: This is one, kinda, OOC Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>A beautiful weather, people talking with one another, families gathered, and children happily waiting with excitement. It was Hermione's wedding day, after the war; Hermione returned to Hogwarts to properly finish her education and was now working at the Ministry of Magic. She was engaged to her best friend Ron Weasley for 2 years and, now, they're getting married. She is currently having her make-up and hair done by Fleur and Ginny.<p>

"You're a beautiful bride" Fleur smiles, as she and Hermione looked at her reflection on the mirror

A knock was heard on the door, followed by a female voice "Is Hermione here?"

"Oh, Mrs. Granger" greeted Ginny "Yes, Hermione's here" Ginny then grabbed Fleur "We'll give you two some privacy" she says before leaving

"B-But Ginny, I'm done with her hair!" Fleur manage to protest

"Oh, hush" Ginny snaps as she drags the French wife of her brother

"Hi, mum" Hermione smiles shyly to her mother "I'm nervous" she adds

"My dear, you're beautiful. Ron is a very lucky man" her mother responds, "But…"

"But, what, mum?" Hermione asks her mother; "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Hermione… You're blooming but… not the getting married type of blooming…" her mother says, a frown forming on her face, "Are you not happy?"

"I am, mum. I'm really truly happy" she fakes a smile, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, I'm happy you're getting married, dear. Ron is a good man and can make you happy but… I know you don't love him as much" her mother takes a deep breath then speaks once more, "Are you still in love with Draco?"

Hermione's breathing stopped. When she returned to Hogwarts to continue her studies, she was appointed as Head Girl and to her surprise, so did Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater. She and Draco became really good friends, best friends even. Through the course of their friendship, she started to fall in love with him but she couldn't gather her Gryffindor courage to admit it to anyone, let alone to Malfoy. They still kept in touch with each other after they both graduated and when he decided to work as an Auror. Hermione loved the man, even though both of them tried to kill each other at least in one, or more, part of their lives, in didn't stop her for falling for him.

"H-How did you know?" Hermione asked in a faint whisper

"A mother knows everything, Hermione" she smiles "Ever since the day you introduced Draco to us, I know by the way you looked at him that you love him"

She embraces her mother tightly, trying to hold back the tears "Mum…"

"Are you still sure about marrying Ron, Hermione?" her mother asked as she embraced her daughter. She received a nod, "All I want is the best for you, Hermione. If this will make you happy, I'll support you"

"Thanks mum" Hermione smiles

"Now, don't cry, you wouldn't want to ruin the make-up Fleur did" her mother chuckled "I'll be going back to your father now" she smiles then leaves

Hermione stares at her reflection in front of the mirror. Her gown flowing as her crowned veil was in placed on her perfectly tamed hair. She looks like a princess to be crowned as a queen. Her face with light make-up and hair in curly braids adorned with small white flowers. She pictured this day when she was a little girl, never did she think that day would come. Now that day has arrived, she looked at the mirror then closed her eyes only to see her walking down the aisle with Draco waiting for her. Wait? Draco? Her eyes snapped open, it has to be Ron but every time she closes her eyes, Draco was the man waiting for her at the altar.

"Hermione?" called Ginny, "The wedding will be starting, soon" she walks to her best friend, "Are you ready?"

"I hope so" she chuckled

"I hope my brother can make you happy as _he_ did" Ginny winks before leaving only for Hermione's father to enter.

"I never thought I'd get to see my little princess getting married" her father smiled, "Shall we go, now?"

"Of course" Hermione smiles, as she hooks her arm to her father.

Her veil now covering her face, she walks down the aisle as memories keep flashing through her mind. Not memories of her 3 year relationship with Ron but memories of her and Draco. She feels her heart beat faster, she knows deep down inside her that she always loved that pale blond man even if they never really dated.

_Flashback_

"_Granger?" a low husky voice called_

"_What is it, Malfoy?" she chuckles_

"_Have you ever thought about getting married?" Draco asks, still looking at the altar_

"_Of course I have!" she answers "You?"_

"_I don't know" he shrugs "But, it seems nice" a smirk was then plastered on his face "Granger?"_

"_What is it this time?" she answers_

"_Let's pretend to get married. Right now" he says boldly "Like, married in a friendly relationship kind of way" he adds with a smirk_

_A blush forms her face, "Seriously, Malfoy? Have you gone bonkers?"_

"_No, not really but c'mon!" he nudges her, "making a vow won't hurt" he smiles_

_She rolls her eyes at him, yet, still followed him. They were in muggle London, just a few days after graduating at Hogwarts. She walks down the aisle; he waits for her at the altar. He has smile on his face. A genuine smile; a smile only he showed to her. Upon reaching the altar, he took her hand in his they stood there facing each other._

"_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear to God to protect you, to treasure you and always be by your side. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do us part" he says with a smile, a light blush on his face._

"_I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to God to support you, to cherish you and always be by your side. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do us part" she vows, a blush creeping on her face_

"_I may now kiss my 'bride'" he chuckles, pulling her close and kissing her forehead_

_End of Flashback_

She's now at the altar, Ron having a bright smile as they are to be wed. She looks at him, and he looks at her with happiness. The ceremony has begun, her heart was pounding and she feels like as if she is betraying her own heart. The ceremony continued, it was the part where they say I do.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger as your loving wife? For sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in happiness and sorrows, til death do you part?"

"I do" Ron says with a smile, looking at her straight in the eyes

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your loving husband? For sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in happiness and sorrows, til death do you part?"

"I… I-"

"Stop this wedding!" a man yelled from the doors of the church, huffing.

Gasps were heard, some of the Weasleys stood up, the Grangers remained seated, knowing who it was. Hermione and Ron looked at the direction where the voice came from. Her heart dropped, her breathing stopped, she feels her head spinning. It was Draco.

"Hermione! Stop this!" Draco yells again

"D-Draco, how did you get here!? I thought you were at Greece!" Hermione exclaims, "You left without a note and you never contacted me!"

"I traveled from Greece... To Muggle London... My dad... He won't let me see you after he... After he found out I wanted to ask you out... I was a coward, I know... I was a coward for a long time but that changes now... I came back... For you..." Draco says between pants, "Do you really love that Weasel as much as he loves you!?" he yells, standing now with pride "Hermione, I know I was a jerk, but this jerk loves you! It just took me so long to realize it!"

"What are you doing, Malfoy!?" Yelled Harry, about to charge at him only to be stopped by Ginny, "why?" he whispers

Ginny gives a weak smile "Just watch"

"Hermione, I love you. Even though I acted like a jerk to you for who knows how long yet you still accepted me. Even with my status, you never judged me. I started to have feelings for you but I denied it, knowing you were dating Weaselbee that time" he was walking to the altar, earning mixture looks of disbelief and anger "I remember when you and I made our 'friendly' wedding vow 3 years ago. I meant all those words, 'mione! I love you" he extends his hand to hers "Come with me, we'll have a family, a wedding of our own, too, I won't be a coward now... And I'll never leave your side again"

"Hermione" Ron looks at her, then to Malfoy then once again back to her

"I-I'm sorry, I" she looks at both men, "Ron, I love you but, I can't lie to myself any further, I'm sorry"

She smiles, so did he. He took her hand in his as the both ran; she removes her veil as she runs with her man down the aisle and out of the church as she threw her bouquet. Looks of disbelief crossing everyone's face, but Ginny smiled at Mrs. Granger. Knowing what they did was best for Hermione even when she became the Runaway Bride, she was the happiest Runaway Bride they ever knew.


End file.
